Where are you going?
by willieB
Summary: Rukia has to go back to SS. Ichigo discovers her packing her things and gets a little too nosy. This is my second attempt at a fanfic for Bleach, I think it's going better.


Where are you going?

Disclaimer:

I do not own Bleach. I did not create it. This fanfiction is not part of the actual story,... no matter how much we want it to be.

No bad language, and nothing inappropriate for younger readers. Rated G

Pairing: emphasized ichixruki

Genre: General

Summary: Rukia has to go back to SS. Ichigo discovers her packing her things and gets a little too nosy.

The faint sound of rustling cloths is heard in the dim room. She doesn't rush it, nor is she slow about it.  
All of a sudden, the door opens and the light is switched on. She freezes on the spot. Busted!

-Rukia?  
Ichigo's voice came  
- wh- What are you up to in here?  
-Packing.  
-In the dark?

-What, all your clothes?  
-Yes, all my clothes.  
-why?  
-Because I have to go back.  
-How long?  
-I don't know  
-You ARE coming back, right?  
-I don't know.  
-wh... What do you mean: "you don't know"? Didn't you get new orders or something that details this more?  
-Why are you asking all this? It's really none of your business.  
-Well I'm making it my business.  
-Making it? It's not your say! Why are you trying to make my life your business?!?!  
-Because...!  
-Because?! ...Ichigo! Do you realize how foolish you're sounding?

-grrrr... Because I want to BE with you! okay?! ...

He grabs her wrist in a firm but gentle hold.

-I don't know what it is, but there's something in here, he places his hand on his chest, covering his heart, that's telling me that I have to hold on. It's really confusing, I don't understand at all. All I know is that I WANT to be WITH you.  
-Ichigo, ... I'm not human, I'm a soul!...Shinegamis are supposed to be on the move, fighting hollows and leading the innocent souls to Soul Society. We live in Soul Society, we eat there, grow there, train there.  
-You can do all that here.  
-...The Gotei 13 are the solders of Soul Society, not earth.  
-You protect the living too.  
-...Our Headquarters and Barracks are there.  
-Then get a long term transfer for a while or something.  
-... The living marry the living, not the dead!  
She started to break down. ( _,)  
- ( ~o_o~ blushing shock)...I wasn't ASKING you to MARRY me! Your excuses are just getting lamer by the minute.  
-...Ichigo... You're home is here... You belong here. My home is soul society.  
-If I belong here, then tell me... Where is it you feel like you belong?

-Is it in a big noble manor?  
9_9...  
-In the barracks with no ranked seat?

-Or is it here, too?  
- (o_o)... Ichigo... I can't...

She ran out of things to say, excuses to make up. She was silent... for about a minute.

-Ichigo! It's almost 7, come set the-  
He started as the poked his head into the room.  
-ICHIGO!?! Are you planning to run away again!?  
- (O.O)... DAD! That's not mine!  
He points to the bag  
-Then... You two are eloping!?  
-DAAAAD!!!  
-Masaki! My dear wife! Our son is going to make himself a man! Don't be gone too long, you two, but at least stay for dinner before you go.  
-Dad! We're not...  
-Kurosaki-san!  
-... Am I wrong? *blink blink*  
_-You are wrong!  
-You are wrong!

-Then what is it?  
Ichigo finally let go of her wrist as she takes a step back.  
-I'm going back home, Kurosaki-san. I ... my family... there... It's just somewhere I should be. There's business to take care of back there.  
He had a grim look on his face.  
-...Ichigo, go set the table for dinner.  
-wh- WHAT? But we were-  
-Go down stairs. Now.  
-Alright already. che.

Ichigo stepped out, walking down the stairs. Isshin waited a moment to make sure that he was out of ease dropping range.

-Rukia... There's this saying, it goes: "Home, is where the heart is."  
-...eh?

He brought his hand up and made a fist with it. Staring at it with tender eyes

-My heart's been here for over 20 years.

Shock slapped her in the face. Something about the way he stood and the way he spoke just seemed so... nostalgic.

-Ever since I met Masaki. And it's grown... she was holding my hand when she said she loved me... It felt like my heart swelled... And when Ichigo was born, his tiny little hand reached out and grabbed mine... Same as when the girls were born. Rukia... This here, he holds out his fist for her, is where MY home is. It's where my swollen heart connects to all these people.  
Her eyes soften to his statement. Her hand slowly raised, and placed it on his fist. She looked at him in the eyes. A smile gently pulled at her face.  
-...Home.  
She whispers. Her eyes began to get misty.  
-...Welcome home... Rukia. ...If there's anything, anything at all, which you need to get your "family" to acknowledge this as being your home. Let me know.  
-... thank you.

They brought down their hands to rest.

-Now, why don't you unpack that bag of yours. In YOUR room. I highly doubt that you need those cloths in Soul Society.  
- (~O.O~) w-what?!  
She was caught off guard. 'how does he know...'  
-Go take care of your business after you're done eating. But I want you back here by dinner tomorrow. Is that clear?  
It took her a moment to recompose herself.  
-...Yes sir. And smiled.

He smiled back at her and headed down to the kitchen.

Rukia met up with everyone at the dinner table, feeling like this was going to be the best meal ever.  
Ichigo was confused all dinner. When he left his room, she was all gloomy, and now she's all... Happy. Was this her usual bad acting? If it was, she really sharpened up her skills.

After dinner, she helped Yuzu clear the table.  
-Thank you, Rukia-chan.  
-Oh, it's my pleasure... by the way, Yuzu  
-Yes?  
-I won't be home tonight, I have some business to take care of, but I'll be back by dinner tomorrow. Just so you don't worry about my empty bed tonight.  
-Where are you going?  
-...Somewhere very far.  
-... Are you sure that you'll be back in time.  
-Yes.  
-Promise?  
-Yes, promise.  
-Okay then, I'll try not to worry. How about I make a stew for tomorrow night, okay?  
-Okay ^_^  
After collecting all the dishes, she went back upstairs to get her soul candy.

Ichigo noticed her hurry to get upstairs.

-Ru-Rukia! Wait up!

She slowed down her pace.

-What is it.  
-You're actually going back?  
-Like I said, there are things I need to take care of.  
-but... But what abou-  
-Ichigo!  
-huh.  
-This isn't about you... This is about me.  
-...I know that.  
-Bring up your fist.

She ordered, bringing up her own before her as an example. He copies her, as asked. Still puzzled  
She reaches out and places her other hand on his fist.

-I'll be back by tomorrow night. I've promised myself this.  
He gazes at his covered fist. Then his eyes drift to hers. They are filled with strength and determination.  
He piles his other hand on hers.  
-If you're not back by that time, then I'll break into soul society and hunt you down all over again.  
-ah.

With that, she jumped out of his window, disappearing into the streets.  
He looked out and smiled.  
He could feel something start to swell, deep within him, as he stared off into the distance.

And he liked it.

The end

Author's note:

This is my second attempt at a fanfic for Bleach, I think it's going better.  
I wanted to write a story that gave the excitement of reading between the lines. You know, like finding those special moments between the two in the manga, and it translates to the reader as: "He's saying he loves her! OMG!" The reader knows what the characters really means, but the writer never admits to it. It's such a tease.


End file.
